Datsun DB Series
Datsun DB The Datsun DB was introduced in 1948 as the first postwar Japanese vehicle with modern styling. The DB (based on the Datsun 2124 truck) resembled the 1947 Crosley, but some minor differences (front end was longer, windshield shape was rectangular, grille design was different). The engine was the pre-war 722 cc Type 7 side valve four cylinder (rated at 16 horsepower) with a floor-shift 3-speed manual. The DB was in production until 1949, when it was replaced by the Datsun DB-2. Datsun DB-2 The Datsun DB-2 was introduced in 1949 and was redesigned to look less like the 1947 Crosley; the dorsal fin that ran down the hood and front end was removed and replaced by a crease and the front end was almost completely flat. The grille became a single piece (it was changed in 1950), above the grille was where the license plate attached. The mechanicals were carried over from the DB (the Type 7 engine and 3-speed transmission). A station wagon version called the DW-2 was also available; it was Nissan's first and only "woody" wagon. The DB-2 was in production until 1950, when it was replaced by the four door Datsun DB-4. Datsun DB-4 In 1951, the Datsun DB-4 was introduced (the DB-3 designation was skipped, but this designation has nothing to do with the number of doors, as the DB-5 and DB-6 have four doors). The DB-4 was based on a lengthened DB-2 chassis to allow room for the new body. The front end remained the same, but everything from the firewall back was all new. The windshield now had curved edges instead of the straight edged class on the DB-2. The front end was changed; the chrome-plated grille was replaced with a pressed steel unit that was painted the same color as rest of the car; it also featured a pair of turn signals. Above the grille was a wide red and chrome badge with the Datsun name in the middle; above this was a round badge. The engine and transmission were carried over from the DB-2. Like the DB-2, a station wagon version (called DW-4) was available, but it was did not have the wooden panels. A three-door van called the DV-4 (with or without side windows) was also available. The DB-4 was in production until 1953, when it was replaced by the Datsun DB-5. Datsun DB-5 The Datsun DB-5 was introduced in 1953. The DB-5's body remained the same except for intakes added (with two chrome horizontal bars) between the headlights. The engine was the new 860nbsp;cc Datsun D10 side valve four-cylinder that produced 25 horsepower. The DB-5 was slightly redesigned in mid-1953; the rear window was widened and the side indicators were changed. The DB-5 was produced until 1954, when it was replaced by the Datsun DB-6. Datsun DB-6 The Datsun DB-6 was introduced in 1954 as the final model in the DB series. The DB-6's body was carried over from the DB-5, as well as the D10 engine. The only change to the DB-6 was a 4-speed manual transmission. There was no direct replacement for the DB series; Nissan marketed the Nissan-built Austin A40 Somerset and A50 Cambridge as their upmarket cars until 1960, when the Nissan Cedric was released. Category:Datsun Category:Post-war